


FOUR: NON-CONSENSUAL TOUCHING

by roswyrm



Series: AND REMEMBER! BAD THINGS: WILL HAPPEN [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic Attacks, Touch-Averse Grizzop, Touch-Starved Hamid, attempt at comfort, hamid is trying to do a comfort and makes things Worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: Written for Anon and the Bad Things Happen Bingo!





	FOUR: NON-CONSENSUAL TOUCHING

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on panic attacks that i have had, idk if it's how they usually work, i also don't know how getting a hug during one would make someone who is touch-averse feel? bc i am Very Touchy and hugs make me feel better? moral of the story, always make sure the kind of comfort you're trying to give is actually comforting.

Grizzop can’t handle this right now. He can’t, he can’t, he can’t, and Hamid isn’t _helping,_ clinging to his shoulders like if he lets go, he’ll die. “Hamid, let go,” Grizzop says, and he doesn’t move to push him off because even getting the words out is a heraklean task, because Grizzop is taught like a bowstring and he _cannot_ move his hands. Hamid doesn’t, just holds on tighter, and Grizzop says, “Get off of me,” but panic and sensory overload are clogging up his throat, and he can’t _move,_ and Hamid isn’t _helping—_

“It’s alright,” Hamid says, but his voice is shaking, and Grizzop wonders if the sorcerer thinks he’s doing the right thing. Grizzop wonders if he knows the fear effect isn’t working on him. Grizzop wonders if Hamid knows the reason he’s in the middle of a complete mental shutdown is because of the feeling of _wrongness, dark magic, necrotic energy_ hanging thick in the air. “It’s alright; we’re going to be okay.” Grizzop’s muscles are too tight, pulling too hard beneath his skin, forcing him to bend down, forcing his arms into one another around Hamid’s waist. Grizzop can feel the weight of the world pulling him inwards, crushing him like an aluminium can, and Hamid’s arms tightening around him are _not helping,_ but he can’t _move,_ and Kafka’s magic is pressing panic into his brain so heavily that the familiar seal at the back of his throat has silenced him again.

Grizzop wonders if Hamid knows, or if he thinks Grizzop is clinging to him because he needs it, and not because he _can’t stop._ “We’re going to be alright,” Hamid whispers again, and Grizzop would scream, but the thought of breaking the seal at the back of his throat makes his muscles tense even further. Hamid’s arms tighten, making Grizzop’s lungs seize up, making breathing impossible until he focuses because it breaks the seal and Grizzop can feel himself crying, and he needs Hamid to _let. Him. Go._ “I’ve got you,” Hamid says instead, and Grizzop feels dizzy, “and you’ve got me, right?” Grizzop collapses into himself and takes Hamid with him, and Hamid just squeezes him back.

“Okay,” he whispers, and Grizzop can hear the terror in his voice, the terror that’s mimicked in his own bones, “I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr @roswyrm come send me more prompts!!!


End file.
